Corazón de Zorro
by Juste Rien
Summary: Tercer Capítulo: Conociendo Tristein -¿No crees que está muy corta esa falda que te traes?,-Estas exagerando…,-¡Y esa blusa! no niegues que está muy ceñida a tu cuerpo, -Supongo que para eso está la capa,-Como si la capa tapara lo suficiente...
1. Chapter 1

¡Ya sé¡ ni siquiera eh llegado al quinto capítulo de mi primer fic, pero tengo tantas ideas, que quizá me dije… jeje… empezar otro no haría daño o si? Y eso que tengo uno que (según yo) sería mi obra maestra, probablemente lo empiece cuando haya subido el decimo capítulo de "ingredientes: amor, diversión y música" o al menos eso tengo en plan, por cuestiones técnicas no podre seguir mis fics por un tiempo.

Este fic se me ocurrió viendo "corazón de dragón" aunque la trama de algún modo será diferente y pues el titulo lo deje así, (no tenía idea de que nombre ponerle más que nada XD)

Por favor lean y opinen, me encanta… no no... No me encanta... ¡me fascina escribir!

Y quisiera que me ayuden, que me digan, o lo que quieran en que estoy mal para mejorar… uff… ya dije mucho… les dejo la historia.

**Disclaimer: naruto le pertenece a masashi ****kishimoto****-sama y el titulo pues… no me pertenece totalmente XD.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DOS ENCUENTROS**

_A veces las cosas más hermosas de la vida no caen exactamente del cielo… o ¿sí?_

Había caminado por tres días en el extenso bosque que algún día perteneció al país del fuego (ya inexistente por cierto), le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, no había podido descansar ni dos horas. Ahora ya era un poco más del medio día casi tarde.

"los bandidos de ahora son más exigentes" pensó aquel joven rubial.

Seguía con la misma ropa de hace un mes, (claramente limpio gracias a los arroyos cercanos) no conseguía un trabajo por razones no claras y la poca comida que hallaba para su supervivencia no le era suficiente y cuando no había remedio a consta de su salud por la falta de alimento tenía que recurrir al robo; no le agradaba, pero el simple hecho de ser rubio y ojos azules hacia qué medio mundo lo despreciara dando razón (de alguna forma) a su falta de empleo. Decidió ser nómada para cuando cumplió los 14 años, buscando un tipo de vida un poco más placentera del que se ofrecía en su existencia, sabía que había nacido en konoha, pero no sabía donde quedaba tal aldea, de tal forma que se prometió algún día encontrarla y buscar alguna información sobre sus padres, tan siquiera el nombre de alguno de ellos; eso era una de sus algunas metas en su vida "aún hay tiempo" se decía toda las mañanas, no envejecería sin saber sus raíces y mucho menos sin encontrar a aquella joven de sus sueños, no señor, eso sí que no, la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, de eso, estaba totalmente seguro.

Aun no salía de sus pensamientos cuando una grieta apareció en el sendero en donde se encaminaba.

-p-pero que… -no mantenía su pies fijos al suelo, el temblor lo hacía tambalearse bruscamente

Callo de sentón al suelo desmejorado, y frente a él una masa peluda rojiza salió de aquella (ahora enorme) grieta; el chico grito totalmente asustado al ver algo así como un…

-¿zorro?...- se pregunto en voz alta; de repente el susodicho volteo a verlo con esos ojos color ámbar rojizos.

-¿Qué has dicho mocoso?, tenme más respeto y para tu información no soy cualquier _zorro_…-el muy engreído se sentó elegante moviendo sus ¿nueves colas?.

-normalmente un ZORRO tiene una cola, ¿qué raza eres?- el rubio se sentó en posición de loto y miro curioso al ser enorme frente a él.

-¡INSOLENTE! Ya te eh dicho que no soy un zorro cualquiera, y no se habla en raza sino en especie, soy el último de los bijus, por cierto pierdes el miedo rápidamente ¿no?- el enorme kitsune empezó a olfatear al rubio y a la mitad de su inspección de alejo de él asombrado, para luego relajar su rostro y meditar un poco. El chico de ojos azules lo miro expectante.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?- ahora lo miraba serio, había bajado un poco su cabeza para observarlo mejor.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- el zorro lo observo –_pero_ _pensé que el chico era un Namikaze, su parecido con él es impresionant_e-pensó cohibido -o al menos eso me han dicho-bajo su cabeza pensando un poco sobre el asunto.

-¿no has pensado que te han mentido?-

-todo el tiempo- de repente el chico se levanto.-¿Cómo se supone que hablo con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco su nombre sobre mis asuntos personales?-

-me llamo kyubi y como ya te dije soy el último biju de la aldea de konoha- noto como rápidamente el chico se intereso en la información.

-¿u-usted conoce konoha?-estaba sonriente, había una esperanza para saber sobre SU aldea nativa y mejor aún… sobre sus padres!!.

-realmente no tengo idea de cómo este la situación allá, hace siglos que no me acerco al lugar-

-pero en unos pocos años casi nada cambia…- dijo esperanzado.

-hijo, cuando hable en _siglos_, hable literalmente- pronuncio sereno el kyubi.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿eres un kyubi anciano?-

-¡¿NO TIENES RESPETO VERDAD MOCOSO?! Ò.ó-

-pues usted hablo literalmente, es la verdad.- hablo con simpleza el chico-como sea entonces usted no me ayuda en nada, por eso mismo me largo… nos vemos kyubi, se feliz-se despidió mostrando su dedo índice y medio en forma de saludo. De repente el tremendo zorro se levanto y siguió al chico.

Había notado que esa cosa roja peluda lo estaba siguiendo -¿_ahora qué querrá_?-pensó confundido, pero de la nada se le ocurrió un pequeña broma, total no siempre encontrabas gente por los caminos para hacerles bromas ¿verdad?; así que tomando paso rápido sintió la vibración del suelo más rápido, bajo su velocidad y la caminata del zorro igual, paró en seco y el viento soplo solo, ningún movimiento se hizo presente, siguió caminando y de nuevo escucho las garras del zorro clavarse en el suelo, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y sintió una presencia a su lado.

-¡¿piensas matarme del cansancio?! Hace mucho que no salía no hay condición chico- se quejo el zorro a su lado.

-¡ahora soy yo el culpable! ¿Quién te manda a seguirme?- seguía corriendo mientras hablaba.

-oye te conviene que estés a mi lado, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente niño- el joven paro justo un paso atrás del zorro, este se movió con su ya conocida elegancia dando retorno moviendo sus peludas colas y quedo frente al rubio.

-¿a qué te refieres zorro presumido?-

El zorro solo gruño enojado.

-ok, ok… ¿a qué se refiere oh gran kyubi-sama?-pronuncio graciosamente con el respeto que pedía el biju.

-está bien chico no exageres-naruto solo sonrió-te tengo una propuesta…

-O-O-O-O-O-

Cerca de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, algunos aldeanos apegados a las leyes de los corruptos e injustos feudales tenían una pequeña riña sin enemigos, más que uno…

O más bien UNA.

-ustedes no deben permitir esta injusticia, ¿¡acaso no se dan cuenta en como los manejan como títeres?!- una joven de cabello negro con toques azulados y no tan comunes ojos blancos aperlados, era jalada por una soga amarrado a sus pálidas y sucias manos.

-si nos utilizan como títeres o no, es nuestro problema hyuuga-unos de los hombres que estaba arriba del caballo con el que era jalada la chica, empezó a reírse por la realidad de la muchacha.

-deberías de ser menos revoltosa y ser mas mansita, con lo bonita que estas, algún joven feudal ya te hubiera hecho concubina o mínimo algún soldado le hubiera pedido tu sucia mano a tu padre… ¡ah! Si, es cierto el señor hyuuga está muerto, que mal, tan buen señor que era ¿no crees genma?- el joven mencionado era de los que no estaba del lado de toda ese injusticia pero no tenía tantas opciones en la vida que no le quedo de otra que elegir esa.

-deja de molestarla mizuki, mejor encárgate solo de tu trabajo que para eso te pagan ¡jiaa!(así le gritan a los caballos para avanzar ¿no?)- el castaño se adelanto para avisarle al ahora alto régimen: Danzou.

-estúpido mizuki…-mascullo la pelinegra entre dientes

-¿dijiste algo bonita?- pregunto burlón el peli claro.

-no, nada-

-que bueno, porque de lo mucho que ya has soltado por esa boquita, una palabra más seria tu sentencia de muerte-

Así prosiguió con su trabajo y jalando a la fuerza a la pobre hyuuga que era observada por todos los aldeanos temerosos de los integrantes de esa asquerosa monarquía que se había impuesto en la aldea. Llegaron a un espacio abierto y justo en medio había una catapulta de madera en donde bien cavia justamente su seguro frágil cuerpo humano.

-déjenla frente a Danzou-susurro uno de los soldados. El otro solo hizo lo que le ordenaron, ya estando ella frente a él.

-así que tu eres la que altera la paz de esta aldea-su voz resonaba en su cabeza, se podía palpar la maldad en su voz, era un hombre siniestro que se veía a leguas, escondido en finos trajes.

-¿paz? ¿¡PAZ?! ¿Cómo puedes llamar paz a esta mierda de situación? Sabes bien que lo que digo es nadamas que la pura verdad viejo estúpido y mentiroso, ¡ASESINO!-sentía que toda la adrenalina recorría sus venas, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de enojo, coraje de impotencia, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas al recordar el asesinato de su madre y padre, justo arriba de su cabeza, ella escondida bajo el suelo de madera, ver la sangre de su madre escurrir a un lado de ella, el ver como su hermanita menor fue llevada por aquellos seres que le arrebataron su felicidad, su familia.

-tus padres murieron por que seguramente se lo merecían, pero jamás tuve algo en su contra, no me pongas la mancha de sangre en mis manos inocentes jovencita-el hombre parecía sereno, sin expresión en su rostro vendado.

-¡claro que si tenias algo en su contra! Mi padre conoció muy bien a Minato Namikaze, era su mejor amigo y por lo tanto el resguardaba mucha información en tu contra, algo que no era de tu conveniencia ¡LO SABES! Tu… tu…-la joven fue noqueada por el soldado que se había burlado de su desgracia.

Ante tales declaraciones, los aldeanos empezaron a murmurar y dudar sobre el hombre que controlaba las autoridades de su aldea.

-será mejor así, que no sufra al impactarse, ya saben que hacer-Danzou se retiro del lugar mientras mizuki subía el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica sobre la catapulta, acomodaron el lazo que lo unía lo más cerca del suelo, saco una daga y….¡JUAZZ! el lazo fue cortado por el arma haciendo que la joven salga volando muy lejos de ahí.

Muchos aldeanos miraron con tristeza el castigo que recibió esa joven, su única esperanza.

-O-O-O-O-O-

-Bien si lo que dices es cierto, estoy de acuerdo, después de eso ¿Qué pasara?- el rubio trataba de entender lo que el zorro le había explicado unas 10 veces.

-eso lo veremos en el momento chico- los dos ahora caminaban hacia el oeste en forma recta.

Los dos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, el rubio en sus padres, en su familia y el zorro en su venganza. Fue hasta cuando naruto alzo la vista hacia el cielo vio que algo caía, no sabía que era, pero no parecía algo sin vida.

-¡ZORRO!-grito algo impresionado por lo que veía.

-ya lo vi mocoso, atrápalo-

La cosa que caía fue alcanzado por el mullido lomo de kyubi para seguir rodando y llegar hasta las colas aun con una velocidad increíble, el kitsune dándole forma a dos de sus colas hizo que la cosa cayera en brazos de naruto.

-¡waa!...- el pobre rubio cayo con la `cosa´ en sus brazos haciéndolo rodar unas vueltas en el suelo.-zorro tonto era: "atrápala" no "atrápalo".

No podía creer lo que veía ahora, él acostado y una jovencita de su misma edad más o menos en su pecho; pero eso no le quitaba el dolor del golpe en el suelo y más con el peso de la chica.

Se levanto con cuidado, después agarro a la muchacha del suelo, estaba sucia, eso nadie lo discutía, pero aun así era hermosa, su rostro blanco pálido, labios rosas y cabello largo, despeinado, negro-azulado y por lo poco que se distinguía, ondulado; ahora que la tenía en brazos no podía negar que la chica tenía una hermosa silueta; se parecía tanto a la joven que siempre aparecía en sus sueños, solo faltaba una cosa para asegurarlo…

-ya muchacho, que la vas a babear…-tenía que interrumpir el estúpido zorro.

-no seas tonto zorro, es solo que… me parece conocida-

-si, si como sea, te comprendo, no siempre una hembra atractiva cae del cielo- el kitsune sonaba burlón.

-mmhj-se quejo el ojiazul.

-¿ya checaste si tienes signos vitales?-

El joven algo asustado empezó a buscar su pulso.

-aah… que alivio, si tiene pulso pero está muy débil, quizá se desmayo-

-seguramente, chico tonto-el zorro empezó a reírse por el acto del rubio, este solo lo ignoro y empezó a observar el lugar.

-creo que deberíamos quedarnos acá mientras ella despierta, además estoy cansado, llevo dos días sin dormir; esos malandrines no paran, enserio ¡no paran!-el chico se interno al bosque, sino estaba mal, había un arroyo aquí cerca. Siguió caminando con la joven en brazos hasta que escucho el agua correr.

-aquí esta, vamos kyubi- el rubio comenzó a correr, apresurado a llegar.

-ya voy muchacho… no es por nada pero hasta yo me siento cansado, estar encerrado diecisiete años cansa mucho-lo ultimo lo dijo a su persona.

Había llegado a unos cuantos metros del pequeño río, acomodo a la joven en los pies de un árbol y empezó a buscar leña para hacer un poco de fuego y mantenerse calientes esa noche.

-a ver chico, acomoda la leña justo en medio- el chico pensó un poco pero decidió hacerle caso al zorro y acomodo la leña bien, bien en medio del lugar, después el zorro soplo un poco y el aliento cerca de la madera se transformo en fuego, para hacer así una pequeña pero reconfortante fogata.

-no sabía que escupías fuego…-

-no lo escupo, solo controlo los elementos-

-vaya…-bostezo- buenas noches kyubi…- se recostó en un árbol, no si antes poner su capa encima de la pelinegra.

-no la vayas a cuidar tanto- ironizo el zorro, este empezó a encogerse a una medida no tan exagerada y así pasar desapercibido de algunos viajeros.

-no sabía que podías hacer eso ¬¬#-

-pues ahora ya lo sabes- después solo se acomodo y cerró sus ojos.-buenas noches muchacho-

Aun seguía despierto, ya le vendría el sueño por ahora no hacía nada de malo pensar un poco o simplemente ver el cielo hasta cansarse.

Mañana sabría si en verdad esa _cosa_ caída del cielo era en realidad _**ella**_.

Después de ese último pensamiento, se dejo caer en los brazos del Morfeo.

Continuara…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mañana le toca a mi otro fic o quizá pasado mañana. Rayos me entere que mi prima se larga a estudiar a kilómetros de aquí, y por los que no saben, yo escribo en la notebook de mi prima, aww… tengo que aprovechar.

Espero que me dejen review y díganme si quieren que le siga, porfa!! Los reviews son muy valiosos para mi, enserio.

Zolhyy09


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos míos! Jeje hoy si me inspire, hay algo que no entiendo bm y no sé que le hize pero mis capítulos me salen con el texto centrado y sin embargo los edito normal, como debe ser. Espero que no pase lo mismo con este.**

**Espero que les guste este capi, que a decir verdad creo que me quedo mucho mejor que el borrador.**

**Se los dejo…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, es de kishimoto-sama. (Sakura ama a sasuke y punto. Cero narusaku)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Caminos**

_La justicia, el amor, la venganza caminos diferentes, caminos unidos…_

Uno de los rayos del sol que pasaba de entre los arboles dejo mostrarse en un rostro pálido, lentamente dos orbes aperlados se mostraban abriendo poco a poco sus parpados.

-este lugar…-pensó un poco. No se acordaba bien del cómo o porqué se encontraba de ese modo. Se sentó un poco sintiendo una calidez sobre ella, una gruesa capa tapaba todo su cuerpo hasta la nariz. Observo su alrededor.

Siguió observando hasta llegar con una cabellera muy parecida al sol, siguió incorporándose hasta destaparse totalmente y mostrarse su brial sucio y viejo, dejándose notar los tonos beige y rojo.

-¿Quiénes…?- susurro lento, gateando se acerco al joven rubio y poniendo sus manos recargados a sus costados acerco mas su rostro al de él. Lo observo bien – se parece demasiado… ¿no será?-

-No, no lo es-una gruesa voz se escucho a sus espaldas, volteo lento hacia el zorro en tamaño de uno normal.

-¿tu quién eres?- pregunto sorprendida al ver a un zorro ¿hablándole?

-será mejor que hablemos, ven… - el ahora pequeño zorro camino hasta el arroyo buscando el lugar más prudente para entablar una conversación con la muchacha sin ser escuchados por cierto ojiazul.

-como diga- le echo un último vistazo al joven durmiente y se acerco al zorro.

Se permitió lavarse la cara y acomodarse el nido de pájaros que tenia por cabellera para despertar mejor antes de hablar algo con la cosa peluda y como tenía pensado, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle así como él a ella.

-eres una hyuuga ¿no es así?-le afirmo el kyubi.

-pues si, pero antes de que usted me pregunte o afirme, tengo preguntas que hacerle y creo que debo empezar con su nombre ¿no cree?-le miro serena, pensaba tomar la plática enserio. Normalmente no te encuentras con un zorro parlante que desee hablar contigo seriamente.

-me parece bien, me llamo kyubi y soy el ultimo biju, salvado por el rey Namikaze y familia-pauso un momento- espero que eso le diga algo-había abierto sus ojos al escuchar aquella confesión.

-ciertamente, sé a quién se refiere y quien es usted, espero que el chico sea el legado de…-

-estoy seguro que lo es, pero no tengo con que probarlo y si está en lo cierto y sabe sobre lo que le dicho, seguramente sabrá que sucederá si el chico es hijo de lord Minato-

-claro que lo sé, aunque estoy segura que hay forma de probar nuestras sospechas- de repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, hablaba como si los dos se conocieran de años y más que nada como si un lazo este unido entre ellos.-no quiero ser grosera, pero creo que me he salido de la presentación, soy hyuuga Hinata, hija del señor feudal hyuuga Hiashi ahora muerto… -

-lo sé, y si te preguntas porque estás aquí, es algo fácil y que supongo que debes recordar niña-

Le miro interrogante.

-nosotros te salvamos, no tengo idea de cómo o porqué, pero caíste del cielo, seguramente de konoha sino me equivoco- una serie de recuerdos, imágenes y una punzada en la cabeza hizo recordarle su desdicha que si no fuera gracias a ellos hubiera sido mortal, pero bien dicen "el hubiera no existe". Suspiro.

-eeh… si, fue el ahora rey que me dio esa extraña sentencia-comento algo ida.

-después hablaremos de eso con el mocoso, me interesa saber si estás de acuerdo en ayudarme con el entrenamiento del mocoso.-

-si, pero a cambio de algo-

-dime tú-

-quiero que me entrenes a mi también y de ser posible que me ayudes a impartir la justicia que se debe en konoha y exiliar a Danzou-miro decidida al zorro que mantenía su rostro neutral antes de dirigirle las últimas palabras que serían el fin de la plática.

-no era necesario pedir eso, cuando Naruto se entere de esto, él mismo se encargara del problema, solo necesitamos tiempo, todos, sin ninguna excepción- el zorro se levanto moviendo sus nueve pequeñas y peludas colas elegantemente.

Se acerco de nuevo al lugar en donde se había dormido encontrándose con el joven ya despierto, acomodándose la capa que había amanecido con ella.

-buenos días naruto- saludo inclinando levemente su rostro.

-¿eh?... aaah si buenos días… eeh ¿Cómo te llamas?- _por fin… que bien_ pensó alegre el joven, interrumpido por cierto zorrito.

-Naruto, ella es Hinata Hyuuga y estará con nosotros hasta que nuestros planes sean terminados- miro a la muchacha que aun seguía inclinada- vamos niña que este tipo no merece tanto respeto- dijo burlón, la pelinegra levanto su rostro sorprendido con un leve sonrojo y miro al kyubi.

-como usted diga kyubi-sama- luego dirigió por primera vez su vista hacia la mirada azulada del muchacho y le sonrió.

-eres tú…- susurro embobado-¿perdón?- pregunto curiosa la ojiperla.

-no nada, es que se me hace raro el color de tus ojos, no pensé que pudieran existir, son tan, tan… singulares- _hermosos diría yo…_ supuso que aun seguía con las mejillas rosadas, era la primera vez que podía verla despierto en vivo y a todo color.

Sonrió un poco- gracias, son herencia de mi familia-iba a hacerle más platica cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido por su mascota temporal.

-es hora de irnos-

-ya vamos zorrito estúpido-volteo a verlo- y… ¿se puede saber por qué te respeta tanto?-empezó a caminar reprochándole al kyubi.

-porque ella si es educada mocoso, no como tú, eres un pelado naruto-

-¿¡qué?! Como que pelado, yo soy educado pero no tengo por qué demostrártelo-

- el orgullo a veces es malo ¿sabías naruto?- le dijo divertido el zorro. Siguieron caminando un buen rato con esa amena platica. Pasada la hora de burlas personales y públicas se acordaron de la hyuuga que sonreía desde atrás de ellos.

-discúlpanos Hinata, es que este zorro estúpido…-

-cállate naruto, sube Hinata… - de repente el zorrito quedo a una altura mayor que con el que lo conoció.

La muchacha subió al lomo del zorro con la ayuda de naruto al igual que esta lo ayudo a subirse tomándole de la mano, en el cual el rubio no desperdicio el momento y dejo sentir su calidez en la mano de él.

-¿Cuál será el siguiente paso teme-kyubi?- pregunto naruto mientras gateaba hasta llegar más cerca de la cabeza del peludo.

-bien pues… - a lo visto tenía pensado dejarle tramo a la chica para que opinara.

-kyubi-sama, creo que lo mejor sería abastecernos de armamento y ropa más que nada, naruto-san no puede andar por las villas mostrando el cabello rubial-se había asomado por el hombro del rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara evitando la vista perlada.

-me parece perfecto, ya con eso empezaríamos con el entrenamiento, pero el problema es…-

-no tenemos dinero…- de repente una bolsita blanca (algo sucio) con listón dorado apareció frente a él, un pequeño sacudón y sonó algo a metales chocando.

-tengo algo de denarios en oro, pero no son muchos y si no les molesta tengo una idea…-

Frente a una sala llena de objetos brillantes, entre estos, oro, plata, piedras preciosas y una gama de colores en forma de almohadones que acobijaban a un joven feudal caprichoso. Mujeres con ropas extenuantes lo rodeaban y una copa le daba el grato vino que recibía en su boca; un hombre, de buen vestir pero inferior al gran señor se postro ante él.

-joven lawrent un par de bufones quisieran presentarse ante usted, si es de su deseo los hare pasar- el siervo mantuvo su rostro hacia abajo mostrándole respeto a su señor.

-me parece bien mifune, quisiera que primero se presenten y luego me gustaría ver que tan buenos son para sentir gusto- el muchacho parecía tomarlo a la ligera, sin saber que le depararía el futuro ante tal decisión.

Después de algunos minutos dos personas encapuchadas aparecieron ante la gran puerta frente a él, el más alto se inclino junto a la figura más pequeña y a su lado un curioso zorrito peludo blanco se mantenía.

-buenas noches tenga su merced joven feudal- la voz sonaba gruesa, masculina, juvenil.

-preséntese buen mozo- dijo haciendo un ademan.

-soy ichigo tamayoto y ella- haciendo un ademan hacia la joven sin mostrar rostro alguno los dos- es Natsumi, mi hermana menor…-

Enseguida la curiosidad y el interés se mostro en el rostro de muchacho.-Quisieran que muestren más respeto y retiren la capucha de su semblante-

Obedeciendo órdenes, una cabellera rubia y una larga azulada se mostraron lentamente, enseguida se noto la mirada azulada del jovencito y la muchacha con movimiento lento mostro sus ojos perlados. Sintió que se perdió ante tales lunas, su mirada tierna e inocente hizo que su mente viajara en fantasías por segundos que para él fueron eternos.

-¿y que ofrecen?-

-soy bufón de la antigua aldea de konoha, mi mascota y yo hacemos acrobacias para satisfacción de tales honores, mi hermana es bailarina presentada en los reinos más importantes de lo que antes fue conocido como el país del fuego, ¿si usted lo permite…?-

-quisiera que se presentaran esta noche y como cierre, quisiera agradar ante mis ojos el baile de digna muchachita- la joven sonrió ligeramente, el plan había funcionado. –retírense, mifune se encargara de avisarles el momento de su presentación, espero que sea bueno…-luego topo su s labios con el vino, observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la joven Natsumi, esperaba mucho de la joven, mucho.

En una recamara reconfortante de dos camas estaban dos jóvenes preparándose para la dichosa presentación que harían ante tal importante feudal.

-hina-chan… ¿segura que sabes bailar?-

-naruto, es una danza y claro que si, ya te dije, el que haya sido hija de un feudal no quiere decir que sea una inútil, ni tampoco que no tenga caprichos y/o dotes- se acerco a él y lo miro con pircadia- y hablo generalmente- enseguida se sonrojo hasta la orejas el cual la joven no noto ya que se había retirado para cambiarse.- Creo que será mejor que…- se escucho unos toques en la puerta.

-adelante-

-el señor desea verlos ahora, tendrán un minuto como opción-naruto enseguida asintió apurándose a acomodarse una chaleco que iba con su atuendo, mifune se retiro y enseguida busco los elementos que utilizaría- zorrito es hora-

-hmmj…- se quejo, odiaba su tamaño y mas las indirectas del ojiazul, pero sin más se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-adelántate, total me toca de ultimo, nos vemos allá- pronuncio la chica desde algún lugar.

-como digas- se fue hacia el salón principal donde lo esperaba el joven lawrent.

-espero que sea de su agrado esta presentación con orgullo ante tal honor, joven lawrent, espero que no le moleste el fuego, ya que esta vez este será nuestro tema-sonrió socarrón, sin dejarse notar.

Enseguida pequeñas antorchas fueron encendidas estratégicamente por el zorrito y el rubio comenzo por hacer malabares increíbles, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que podía quemarse, daba brincos, volteretas mientras tales antorchas flotaban al aire para caer y poder tomarlas perfectamente y seguir con sus habilidades. Luego siguió jugando con fuego y un aro en llamas hizo su trabajo con el pequeño animal de pelaje blanco. Siguió con su habilidad con el fuego a tal grado de que lawrent inclino más su rostro hacia ellos pensando si todo lo que hacían era verdadero, sus ojos brillaron al dar por terminado el espectáculo del joven y darle paso al lugar de la hermana del muchacho del fuego.

Algunos sirvientes apagaron velas y cerraron ventanas dando oscuridad al recinto, hizo que su interés subiera sentía curiosidad por la joven aunque lo negara por cualquier medio.

Después de unos minutos de espera vio una fila de sirvientes jóvenes con velas aromáticas el cual pusieron alrededor del centro dando espacio a lo siguiente. Escucho a lo que seguro si su memoria no fallaba música árabe una figura fue descendiendo desde el suelo con sensualidad en todas las formas.

Hinata traía puesto un traje árabe blanco, un pantalón ancho blanco pegado perfectamente a la cadera con un caderin negro y detalles plateados, el sostén era color blanco con los mismos detalles color plata que se unía con el caderin gracias a una tela transparente pegada a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas bien formadas, unas mangas largas anchas colocadas debajo de los hombros tapaban sus brazos completamente, parte su cabello hacia contrastes con pequeñas cadenillas brillantes y su boca era tapada concienzudamente con la misma tela que unía el sostén con el caderin.

Hacia movimientos circulares con sus pelvis contrayendo el abdomen y haciendo para atrás el coxis, movía sus brazos lentamente, haciendo onda con sus muñecas tapadas por tela, empezó caminando hacia el joven feudal ahora embobado en la belleza de la muchacha, pasaba sus finas manos por su rostro sin topar su piel, hacerle sentir un poco de su calor corporal que emanaba de estas.

En otra parte del gran salón el rubio miraba embobado a Hinata, se movía tan bien, era tan bonita, era _ella_. Supuso que ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado que si no fuera porque hina pidió que apagaran todas las luces brillantes el zorrito de su lado ahora estaría molestándolo, sabía que no era normal en él aquel sonrojo que sentía cada vez que ella estaba muy cerca, pero era ELLA y ahora más que nunca podía estar así, viéndola allá muy cerca del estúpido `señor´ con una ropa que, que… _como desearía ser él_… se dio cuenta que ella no notaba el interés que sentía hacia ella y ahora el estaba aquí como un simple humano haciéndole de público, que teniéndola cerca estaba tan lejos, ella era uno de ellos, ella no se fijaría en alguien como él, ella era… perfecta.

La música tuvo más rapidez haciendo que Hinata mostrara su habilidad para cierta danza, movía sus pies y sus manos con elegancia y simpleza al mismo tiempo, como si el piso fuera el aire, movimientos suaves y rápidos, unos pequeños tintineos se escuchaban a cada desplazamiento de caderas, de repente se le ocurrió una idea era hora de no solo llevar su plan con un simple chico estúpido y caprichoso, cobijado en la baja realeza, se movió en todo el espacio, en momentos es hincaba y acostaba en suelo dándole énfasis a su elasticidad, después seguía con los pasos… _ya falta poco_… vio la cabellera del chico, del que gracias a su buena obra no recibió ningún rasguño de la caída estrepitosa de su castigo, recibiendo él todo el golpe y su peso, se acerco poco a él dado que no había gente molesta mirándola con descaro, formo una `L´ con sus brazos dirigiendo una a él moviéndolo circularmente, le guiño el ojo y enseguida se dio la vuelta para no ver el tierno sonrojo que siempre muestra ante ella, de nuevo de dirigió ante el `amo´ de aquellos sirvientes y quedando frente a él termino el baile, hincándose y extendiendo sus brazos frente al cobijado aposento.

-_si logro esto, tendremos lo suficiente para seguir nuestros caminos, nuestros destinos… la justicia será puesta y mi amado naruto-kun encontrara a su familia, y si no lo encontrara yo estaré con él… sea cual sea la situación, gracias kyubi-sama, Minato-san…_ -

Continuara….

**Esta cortísima, lo sé pero ya mañana se llevan la compu y bueno decidí dejarles el pedazo de este capi tan siquiera, les prometo que el otro será largo, lo mas que se pueda (pero no tanto para dejarlos picados XD) aunque creo que si me tardare uno días, semanas, quizá meses pero lo bueno es que voy a actualizar más pronto, porque me darán la mía (por fin). review bonito por favor y así cuando vuelva a abrir fanfiction y vea sus reviews llore de alegría (quien sabe, un día y si se me salgan las lagrimas… n.n) ya saben se acepta de todo, de hasta reviews con intenciones malas y las hermosas que hasta ahora, son las que eh recibido. Cuídense y p&L**

**p.D. por cierto cambie mi nombre de usuario ahora soy Dollin pop09 :) (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ligero crossover con Zero no Tsukaima-**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero como verán, trate de recompensarlo, y quisiera pedirles y que si les gusta así, si no es muy exagerado, cualquier cosa díganme para que lo actualice bien y ya saben cualquier cosa háganmelo saber n.n ; realmente nunca estuvo en mis planes eliminar este fic, porque es el que más me ah gustado de todos y bueno, espero que les guste :D**

**Naruto**…** no es mío.**

**Nuestra primera aventura y una que otras complicaciones.**

_Conociendo el reino de Tristein… Conóceme Naruto-Kun_

-Hinata eres tan, tan ¡Talentosa! Dejaste embobado al joven Lawrent- Naruto se veía tan feliz y como no estarlo, el feudal había pedido que se quedaran más tiempo, que su gran show lo dejo muy bien a su agrado, se les pagaría bien y tendrían un techo por un tiempo, lo suficiente para juntar dinero y entrenarse en lo básico. Esto era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida.

-Si Naruto-kun, tenemos que poner mucho de nuestro empeño y hacerle caso a Kyubi –sama en lo que nos diga, veras que las cosas mejoraran-le mostro una de sus agradables sonrisas sin darse cuenta que había matado al jovencito rubio con el –Kun y su dulce caricia al juntar sus manos con las de él.

-¿Naruto?-

-… -

-¬¬# Narutobaka…- el ahora pequeño zorro se acurruco aun lado de la cama del muchacho, no quería ver como terminaría esto.

-Ehh?... si, si estoy seguro que lo haremos, pero en esto momento lo mejor sería dormir Hina-chan- aun ido se quito el chaleco y se disponía a cambiarse, cuando, de repente se acordó que Hinata estaba ahí, aun con su ropa de bailarina y sus mejillas ya estaban cálidas- Hinata si quieres me salgo con Kyubi para que te cambies-

Sonrió de nuevo, hace poco más de una semana que estaba con ellos, no se había dado cuenta lo caballeroso que trataba de ser con ella, de cómo sus mejillas lo adornaban un dulce color rosa a su bronceada piel cada vez que estaba cerca de ella o en alguna situación como esta, lo haría sufrir un poco mientras lo conocía mas- Esta bien… Naruto-Kun-

El muchacho salió corriendo recogiendo al zorrito en el trayecto y cerro bien la puerta.

Soltó una risita, le conmovía como el chico hacia lo posible para no causarle alguna molestia o… vergüenza, así pues se apuro a cambiarse de mudas, era tarde ya y el frio acompañaba la agradable noche que se prestaba ese día. Se sentó frente a un tocador, de repento cayó en cuenta que el dichoso Feudal le había dado tanta comodidad a su estancia en el castillo en donde se presentarían por unos días, pero sabía bien porque tanto lio por unos simples bufones. Suspiro algo molesta.

Ahora estaba enfundada en una delicada bata de dormir de seda y encaje (capricho que se había dado mientras compraban ropa para los dos y materiales para su show) que la tapaba adecuadamente, pero el escote y la forma que toma el vestido en su cuerpo era… algo exagerado para ella (tomando en cuenta que fue todo un problema con el vestuario del baile para su salud mental), pero no se preocupo mucho ¿Quién la vería? Solo Naruto y Kyubi-sama, tomando en cuenta lo forma en que el chico la respetaba y cuidaba no era para nada un problema excluyendo el tierno sonrojo en el rubio, ya muy común para ella, se fue quitando rápidamente todo los detalles plateados en su cabello y siguió pensando con respecto al joven Lawrent, tendría que ver como marchaban las cosas y ya luego planearía algo…

-¡Naruto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ya me estaba durmiendo-gruño el zorrito blanco que estaba en el regazo del ojiazul ahora sentado a un lado de la puerta de la alcoba que les habían dado.

-Gomenazai Kyubi-sama- dijo en burla- es que Hinata se iba a cambiar y salí corriendo-rio nervioso.

-hmmp…-

-duerme, cuando entremos prometo no moverte mucho, ahora que tienes esa forma, hasta ganas de abrazarte me da- mostró algo de diversión al ver la mueca que puso el zorro aun adormilado.

-Ok…- cayó dormido la pequeña bola peluda.

Su mente enseguida fue inundada por las imágenes de la pelinegra bailando "la danza más hermosa" a cuestión de él… sus ojos perdieron su brillo al introducirse tanto en sus fantasías; sabía que Hinata se daba cuenta que sentía algo por ella, de algún modo así era porque sabía que la conocía desde hace mucho, que fue siempre ella la protagonista de sus sueños, había convivido con la joven más que nadie en toda su vida y solo a base de esos extraños encantos regalados por Morfeo, era extraño… ¿pero que importaba? No se preocuparía por eso si al fin y al cabo la conoció y estaba seguro que…

-Naruto…- su suave voz esta cerca de su oreja – Ehh... ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo desconcertado.

Sonrió un poco- Daria mucho por dejarte así de tranquilo como estabas, pero no puedo permitir que duermas fuera de la alcoba, hace frio… - acordándose de todas las peleas y griteríos que este tenía con el pequeño zorrito ahora dormido.

-jejeje, gracias- se levanto con sumo cuidado llevando a Kyuubi en sus brazos y se adentro al cuarto iluminado por varias velas.

-Creo... y es mucho lujo para unos simple bufones ¿no crees?- miraba su alrededor, no se había dedicado un poco a ver el lugar donde dormirían y cuál fue su sorpresa que quizá los sirvientes del lugar estarían celosos de ellos, no era para nada a comparación del seguro joven feudal, pero tampoco se comparaba a los cuartos de los empleados del lugar.

-si… - contesto secamente la joven mientras se envolvía en las cobijas de su cama- perdóname Naruto-san, pero estoy algo cansada, buenas noches… - se dio la vuelta para que el rubio pudiera cambiarse y cerro sus ojos enseguida.

-Buenas noches Hina-chan- había notado la actitud de la muchacha- seguramente solo está muy cansada- susurro como consuelo y se apuro a cambiarse y entregarse a los brazos de la noche- seguramente es solo eso… - y cerro sus orbes para por fin descansar de un largo día.

.

.

Había ya salido el sol y sentía el fresco aire pasar por su cara y como al mismo tiempo algunos rayos del sol topaban con su rostro, quizá era la cosa más agradable que se podía sentir en una mañana después de haber dormido tan bien en casi toda su corta vida.

-Muchacho levántate-

-Aun no, zorro estúpido, ¿no vez que se siente bien?- logro pronunciar aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Naruto-san deberías levantarte ya, tenemos mucho que hacer este día- La ojiperla ahora estaba acomodándose un gran cinturón en su cadera con algunos compartimientos en la parte de atrás, no cargaba sus costumbrosos briales, tenía una camisa azul oscuro con costuras blancas y mangas largas, ajustado a su cuerpo y largo a medio muslo, unos pantalones también ajustados con unas botas del mismo tono marrón que el cinturón y una capa oscura, parte de su cabello era apartado de su cara por un cinto que usaba como diadema excepto sus flequillos, su rostro se veía serio y concentrado cuando sintió unos ojos que la penetraban totalmente…

-¿A dónde iremos?... – sintió que se había concentrado tanto tiempo que ni cuenta se dio cuando el joven rubio la miraba fijamente, ahora totalmente despierto y cambiado con ropas similares, pero su camisa color manta, era un poco ancha y menos largo, sus pantalones eran oscuros y un poco anchos con unas botas varoniles, en su mano traía listo su capa y la espada enfundada que Kyuubi le había dicho que usaría. Ella había empacado todas sus cosas y a pesar que Naruto no le pregunto nada suponía que ya sabía sus planes.

- A Tristein – Ahora los ojos aperlados de la joven eran diferentes a los de antes, serios y algo fríos, la dulzura la había abandonado mostrando a una mujer diferente, segura y con una meta fija.

.

.

_-Sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo haré… por ti, por mi y por los que amamos, es una promesa, Naruto-Kun… aunque tenga que engañarte y hacerte sufrir, todo, será por nuestro bien-Las lagrimas de la muchacha chocaban contra la madera del tocador que tenia frente a ella, no podía echarse para atrás, entendía perfectamente todo y por eso mismo, sabía lo que les convenía a pesar de la tristeza que podía causar a los dos._

_._

_._

Por los corredores se escuchaban pasos seguros y tranquilos, se dejaron notar dos personas con la mirada fija hacia la salida, hasta que una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de cada uno…

-Ichigo, Natsumi, ¿se puede saber a dónde se dirigen?- Lawrent parado ante un ventanal miraba fijamente al par de "hermanos".

-adelántate… - le susurro disimulada Hinata a Naruto, este solo fijo su vista una vez más al feudal y se dirigió a la salida con el zorro aun en tamaño pequeño siguiéndolo.

Camino segura hacia el joven e inclino un poco su cabeza- Disculpe la impertinencia, señor Lawrent, pero nosotros somos bufones- alzo la vista con el rostro totalmente serio- y nuestro trabajo es solo eso, jamás le pedimos que nos recibiera como siervos o… personas que acaten totalmente sus reglas, sabemos cuál es nuestro trabajo y con ello le serviremos, pero también somos personas ocupadas que no podemos atarnos a sus caprichos y…. tomando el tema, usted nos había dicho que pensáramos con respecto al trabajo temporal en el castillo…- tomo una bocanada de aire para seguir con la misma expresión-Nos iremos…- Enseguida Lawrent lo tomo por sorpresa, como si la noticia fuera grave, pero una sonrisa nada confiable surco su rostro-Supongo que saben lo que hacen, espero…. Y no se arrepientan- fijo su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana mientras movía levemente en espiral su copa, llena de un liquido oloroso y algo suave- Si nos permite, Lawrent-Sama, trabajar para su merced, pero dentro de un tiempo, problemas familiares nos han alarmado fuera de Germania y…- sabia que eso era su pase a la calle, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa socarrona del castaño que tenia frente a ella, a casi centímetros de su cara y con sus manos envueltas en su cintura, no había mostrado emoción alguna en su rostro, ya que eso no le extrañaba en nada.

-No se preocupe Natsumi-San, pero nunca olvide que soy un noble y ustedes…. Ustedes unos simples plebeyos y sabe la grande diferencia que hay entre estos dos, pueden regresar cuando quieran y serán _bienvenidos… _- Estaba punto de topar sus labios con las de la joven cuando un fuerte estruendo sonó a sus espaldas, de algún modo una fuerte ventrisca había azotado el gran ventanal haciendo que este voltee evitando así el beso.

Lentamente jalo su mano y la separo de ella alejándose dos pasos de él.

-Eso, señor Lawrence… está consciente todo el tiempo en mi mente y… muchas gracias por la oportunidad que nos da, le prometo que regresaremos- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cínica llena de sensualidad alineo su expresión ante la situación, de nuevo bajo la mirada sin perder el contacto visual- con su permiso Lawrent-sama - se retiro dejando algo impresionado al feudal, pero como poco a poco ese asombro se volvió una sonrisa burlona- definitivamente serás mía Natsumi Tamayoto… -

Noto como la actitud de Hinata había cambiado en verdad, pero decidió que si ella tomaría esa actitud con él, no se quedaría atrás, porque no haría verse estúpido ante ella, que aunque, en verdad la quería (/ No, aun, no es amor/) no dejaría que nadie se burle de él, se dio cuenta de eso y también de cómo le coqueteaba anteriormente haciéndolo sufrir porque sabía que él sentía por ella algo en verdad – lo siento en verdad, pero no seré el idiota de nadie y menos de una noble como tú- susurro lento de forma que Kyuubi no lo escuchara, estaba enojado… con ella, con él, por creerse importante para ella.

-Kyuubi-sama, caminaremos hacia el oeste un par de kilómetros y luego tomaremos el noroeste, en el camino principal hacia Tristein, cuando estemos bosque adentro te pediré que tomes un tamaño considerable, necesitamos de tu velocidad, porque… después de todo… bueno, no, nada, solo tendremos que apurarnos el lugar está un poco lejos- estaba hincada mirando a la pequeña bola de pelo blanco en el suelo.

-tomando en cuenta que a pie, hacia Tristein nos tomaría medio día, contigo seria… -comento Naruto con la expresión totalmente seria.

-unas horas, no se preocupen, pero tenemos que apurarnos, son las 7 de la mañana, hay que empezar a caminar- interrumpió el zorrito mientras subía al hombro de la joven.

.

.

-Con que este es la academia de magia de Tristein… - Naruto veía impresionado el gran arco que daba como entrada al colegio.

-Así es, pensaba que podría pedirle un favor a una amiga en… algunos asuntos-

-De nobles… no hay problema Hyuuga- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oir como la había llamado, él no notó la expresión de la pelinegra ya que ella estaba unos pasos delante pero le había dolido tanto como la trataba, seguramente pensaba lo peor de ella, pero… – Captas rápido-

Kyuubi de nuevo como un pequeño zorro, estaba contrariado por la actitud de estos dos _–y ahora ¿qué me perdí?-_ pensó confundido.

Camino de nuevo apresurándose evitando que Naruto viera su expresión acongojada, dirigiéndose a una de las torres del lugar.

.

.

-Bueno, jóvenes hoy veremos magia en el elemento tipo tierra, y el elegido para hacer el hechizo es: …-El profesor Ebisu mantenía la mirada en todo el derredor del salón semicircular que tenía, de cómo los pupitres en 7 filas para dos personas cada mesa iba de escalón a escalón más alto hasta que su vista llego al pupitre más alto de la última fila, en donde solo estaba una jovencita sentada escribiendo en un papiro. –Muy bien señorita Haruno, si pudiera ¿por favor?-

La joven algo sorprendida miro a su profesor y algo insegura trato de aclarar si en realidad le había dicho a ella- ¿y-yo? – trago sonoramente.

-Si señorita Haruno por favor pase adelante y realice el hechizo-

Todos los alumnos se movieron incómodamente en sus asientos.

-¡Sensei! Lo que hace no está bien… Sakura terminara destruyendo el aula ¬¬- Una joven morena de largo cabello rojo y curvas pronunciadas se había levantado de golpe y grito lo que normalmente pasaba cuando la peli rosada hacia algún tipo de hechizo.

-señorita Kirche, siempre es bueno conocer a sus alumnos y eso es lo que intento por favor Haruno pasa a hacer el hechizo que le dije–

-jump! Claro Sensei, - la joven bajo algo tensa hasta llegar con el profesor, aun algo molesta por el comentario de Kirche.

-Muy bien, aquí está escrito el hechizo, pronúncielo y mantén poco nivel de magia concentrado en las piedras recuerda que un mage siempre debe saber controlar su magia y principalmente de esto se trata en el hechizo- Le dio una hoja pequeña y tiro unas piedrecillas en medio de la mesa. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían acomodado debajo de sus mesas y esperaban que terminara pronto el gran suceso.

-Señorita Haruno Sakura, El director la ha mandado a llamar- Una joven castaña había entrado al salón sin tocar la puerta a dar las indicaciones ya mencionadas esperando a que la muchacha la siguiera.

-Está bien, puede retirarse hará el hechizo en la siguiente clase- un suspiro grupal se escucho enseguida.

-jóvenes… - pronuncio algo resignado el Sensei de magia.

-Gracias Ebisu-Sensei, con permiso- enseguida fue detrás de la castaña preguntándose por que la habrían de llamar, hace mucho que no intentaba hacer bien sus hechizos y por lo tanto no había producido ninguna explosión; Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones al ver como la joven volteaba hacia ella, notando como sus ojos estaban suprimidos llenos de vacío.

-está siendo controlada- susurro algo asustada, luego la muchacha fue cayendo y atrapada en brazos de un joven con capa oscura tapándole todo el rostro.

-¡¿Quiénes son?! – por pura inercia su varita ahora estaba sostenida entre sus manos delante de ella.

-Tranquila Sakura-Chan… Soy yo- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente _esa voz…_-Hinata… - Detrás de ella una sombra iba descubriéndose el rostro, dejando ver que no mentía, la blanquecina cara de la ojiperla mostraba una sonrisa dulce hacia la ojijade, esta enseguida volteo hacia ella y sin pensarlo se tiro a sus brazos.

-ohh! Hinata-san p-pensé que estaba muerta- sus lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas rosadas mientras mantenía enredado sus brazos fuertemente a la Hyuuga- ¡estoy t-tan feliz!... pero… - se separo de ella unos pasos y la miro bien, luego poso la vista en Naruto, ahora podía ver su cabello rubio brillante y ver como trataba de acomodar suavemente a la joven que se había desplomado frente a ella, luego sus ojos toparon con el ojiazul y este le sonrió, enseguida sintió sus mejillas arder y volteo de nuevo con Hinata, algo apenada y con la cabeza gacha- ¿porque estas como plebeya y c-con él?-

Se dio cuenta la impresión que causo Naruto en la muchacha y sintió como su estomago se estrujo horriblemente, pero trato de ignorar esa sensación nueva para ella y mantuvo sus pensamientos firmes conforme le iba explicando poco a poco toda la historia a su mejor amiga, su casi hermana… no se habían visto desde que Sakura había sido enviada a la escuela de magia de Tristein donde seguramente ella igual hubiera asistido, pero fue justo en esos tiempos que había sucedido la masacre en la familia Hyuuga y eso cambio totalmente su casi extinto lazo con la ahora joven peli rosada que tenia frente a ella, pudo sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaron de la nada, no había razón para que tuviera que llorar, había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar por su pasado, realmente no sentía nada y su habla calló quedando totalmente inmóvil.

.

.

Estaba tan sumida explicando lo que habíamos pasado, lo que seguramente pasaríamos y nuestros planes a esa muchacha de extraño cabello rosa, entonces fue cuando vi sus ojos totalmente llenos de lagrimas y dejo de hablar, me acerque algo preocupado y puse mi brazo en sus hombros, totalmente hincado en el suelo, ya que ella había caído sobre sus rodillas, sentía varias gotas caer sobre mis mangas y entonces vi como el brillo de sus ojos la abandono de nuevo, justo como le había sucedido a la estudiante de esta escuela que habíamos utilizado para poder hacer que la peli rosa salga y Hinata hablara con ella, sus lagrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos y cuál fue mi susto al ver como sus lagrimas al caer de su cara topando con el suelo y con mi brazo tomaban un color carmín, podría jurar que era sangre, mire asustado a Kyuubi y se mantenía frente a ella mirándola firmemente, vi como los cabellos blancuzcos de su cuello estaban erizados, no podía ser algo bueno…

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata-San? ¡Dime que pasa!- yo solo pude verla algo desconcertado e iba decirle que nos sabía lo que sucedía cuando, Hinata empezó a pronunciar unas palabras inentendibles y su brazo totalmente extendido empezaba a formar una gran esfera blanca con mucha luz.

-Naruto no te muevas… mantenla así….Sakura-San aléjate de ellos- Kyuubi tomaba su color natural y tomaba un tamaño considerable al nuestro y se separo un poco de nosotros dos, luego me sentí ido y perdí la noción, escuche un sonido lejano y pude ver muchos colores tornándose a dorados a todo alrededor y se fueron impregnando al suelo haciendo formas, como escrituras que no entendía en lo absoluto y luego estos se agruparon en cuatro puntos y vi los cuatro elementos en su mayor esplendor… luego solo vi todo negro a mi alrededor con mis ojos totalmente cerrados.

.

.

-No pensé que fuera ahora y justo en este momento que sucedería la transición de poderes-

-Kyuubi- sama, ¿me podría explicar todo esto? sinceramente no entiendo, solo sé un poco respecto a Hinata, su familia y mi familia tenían un gran lazo de amistad y había escuchado algo parecido a eso….-

-hmm… tendremos que esperar para que ella misma te explique y así juntar todos los enlaces entre ellos dos y tú…-

-¿yo?... pero si ape- …-_Escuche que mi amiga fue interrumpida por Kyuubi-sama, desde hace algún rato que estaba despierta, o al menos mis sentidos si, sentía muy pesado el cuerpo aun y no podía abrir mis ojos._

-Dime Haruno-San, ¿ya ha invocado a su familiar?- _sentí su voz muy seria, pero luego me acorde de Naruto ¿Dónde rayos estaba?..._

-Etto… aun no, mañana tendré que hacerlo, y espero que sea el mejor- _escuche su voz temblar pero algo entusiasmada y escuche un gemido de afirmación por parte del bijuu… al final ya no pude soportar más y deje que el cansancio me ganara… _

_._

_._

Eran cerca de pasado el medio día cuando los dos jóvenes afectados por el conjuro elemental que había hecho el bijuu para aplazar la transición de poderes que afectaba a la pelinegra, ahora estaban en la alcoba de la Haruno, digna de una noble, el cuarto tenía todo lujo necesitado para una joven estudiante de magia; la pelinegra y el rubio estaban en la cama acostados, Naruto a la derecha y Hinata a la izquierda iban despertando poco a poco, el rubio fue abriendo lentamente sus orbes azules tratando de recordar lo sucedido, se trato de levantar de lado dándose cuenta que no podía y miro bien, notando como una cascada azulada caía en parte de su almohada – _Hinata…_ - se levanto totalmente quedando sentado en la cama y observo el lugar, no había nadie y de nuevo trato de recordar, se tomo la cabeza con sus dos manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente, vio todo gris en su mente cuando de nuevo le invadieron los colores dorados y una esfera blanca muy brillante de una mano delgada y pequeña, el revoltijo de sensaciones y formas impidió que pudiera aclarar mas las imágenes que no dejaban de revolotear en su mente…. Se resigno a pedir al Kyuubi que le contara todo y regreso a la realidad notando como la pelinegra lo miraba curiosa desde su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-hmm… nada- volteo la vista hacia el lado contrario- gracias Naruto…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Sintió raro que le agradeciera algo que él ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta. La Hyuuga lo miro y le sonrió tenue – tendremos que buscar a Kyuubi para que te explique bien, y… hay que hablar BIEN- Se levanto y observo dos juego s de uniformes de la academia y una hoja en ellas. –Bien, creo que tendremos que cambiarnos ya que estudiaremos por un tiempo en la academia- dijo mientras terminaba de leer la nota.

-¿EEHH?-

.

-¿No crees que está muy corta esa falda que te traes?-

-Estas exagerando…-

-¡Y esa blusa! no niegues que está muy ceñida a tu cuerpo-

-Supongo que para eso está la capa-

-Como si la capa tapara lo suficiente (¬¬.) –

-Yo creo que si… - Los alumnos de la Academia de Magia de Tristein miraban curiosos a los nuevos alumnos de segundo grado y como no dejaban de pelearse por la vestimenta que se les daba. La chica traía una falda azul oscura tableada corta, con una camisa de mangas largas blancas, unas calcetas largas blancas por arriba de las rodillas (sin llegar a la falda), unas balerinas como calzado y una capa también azul oscura con un broche dorado con el logotipo de la escuela (una estrella de cinco puntas) con un delgado cordón rojo en el cuello, su cabello lo tenía sujeto con una diadema; el chico traía unos pantalones del mismo azul que la chica, zapatos negros, y una camisa como el de la joven, un poco ancha (/ bueno eso es obvio, es para varones ¬u¬/) y la capa y broche iguales a las de la muchacha.

-¡Vaya¡ Supongo que tu eres Hyuuga y el guapo Uzumaki ¿no?- Kirche miraba algo altanera a los dos jóvenes frente a ella.

-¿Uzumaki?- Susurro dudoso el ojiazul.

-¡shh!… luego te explico- murmuro Hinata hacia él –Así es, y si nos permites…. Estamos buscando a Sakura, con permiso- paso a su lado con Naruto siguiéndola.

-Hinata ¿me puedes explicar lo de "Uzumaki"?- le exigió detrás de ella. – Además creo que se darán cuenta que no soy de la academia, no soy un NOBLE por si no lo recuerdas… no puedo usar magia-casi choca con ella al ver como paraba de golpe y volteaba hacia él. -¿No crees que la gente a veces se puede llevar sorpresas muy grandes?- pregunto divertida la pelinegra. –Pues a menos que me cedas un poco de tu magia- dijo algo molesto, pensando que ella se burlaba de él.

-No será nec-…-

-Señorita Hyuuga, Joven Uzumaki, se les pide la presencia con el director de la Academia- Una muchacha de cabello verde olivo y lentes les hablaba desde el barandal de uno de los pasillos que unía la torreo principal con uno de los edificios menores del este de la academia.

-Supongo que es la secretaria del director, no trae uniforme de estudiante-

-Ya creo… - contesto Naruto mientras iba hacia la joven de lentes.

-¡Cho-chotto mate Naruto!-

.

-Dado que por petición de la Familia Haruno se ordeno la estancia de ustedes como alumnos, se les entregara una alcoba a cada quien y mañana harán un examen general en magia y conocimientos alternos a este, esto servirá para saber en qué nivel les será asignado y ahora se les entregara su varita- El director un hombre viejo de cabello y barba larga y blanca, tenía como varita un tótem y les entregaba a cada quien una cajita alargada roja con detalles dorados en los lados.

-Fouquet les enseñara sus habitaciones, y luego pasaran por sus uniformes en donde corresponde, por ahora no entraran a ninguna clase sino hasta mañana que se les sea indicado el grado al que asistirán… por lo mientras eso es todo, pueden retirarse- El hombre se sentó de nuevo frente a su gran escritorio.

-Gracias/ con permiso- se despidieron los jóvenes.

Caminaron por casi todo el lugar hasta que llegaron a un Edificio de la academia, la habitación de Hinata estaba a una puerta frente a la de Sakura y Naruto a pesar que estaba en el mismo edificio estaba en otra sección, supuso que de varones; Después la joven peli verde a la que reconocieron como Fouquet les dijo que fueran con una de las sirvientas y ellas le indicarían donde recoger sus uniformes, casi agotados de tanto caminar encontraron a una joven con uniforme de lo que supusieron como sirviente.

-¡muchacha!- grito Naruto ya cansado de recorrer tanto en un solo día.

-¿eeh?- una jovencita de facciones aniñadas, cabello negro corto y ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los del rubio observo como el joven corría hacia ella.

-Disculpa… eeh sí, soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto- le dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano, la muchacha enseguida se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- perdón joven Uzumaki, los plebeyos no tenemos permiso de dirigirnos así hacia los Nobles, me llamo Siesta y estoy para lo que se le ofrezca- la joven mantenía su mirada hacia abajo y cuál fue su sorpresa sentir como Naruto tomaba su barbilla y la alzaba mirándola algo indignado- No estoy para tonterías como la nobleza y sus estúpidas leyes, para ti soy Naruto si? Hehehe- le sonrió alegre, haciendo que Siesta se sintiera en confianza y como sus mejillas ardían mientras lo observaba, sintió como alguien arrebataba la mano de Naruto de su mentón, entonces noto la presencia de una joven de hermosos ojos perlas y cabello largo negro-azulado miraba algo molesta y con un mohín con mejillas rosadas era formado en su rostro, era muy linda y con un cuerpo envidiable; enseguida se sintió inferior y volvió a bajar la mirada algo apenada.

-Hinata, no seas maleducada ¬¬ - Naruto miro algo incomodo por la acción de la chica, entonces trato de calmar las cosas- mira ella es Siesta, es muy simpática, y seguramente nos ayudara a saber donde recoger nuestro uniformes ¿cierto Siesta-Chan?- De nuevo la miro alegre. Esta solo asintió mientras caminaba con un ademan que les siguiera. Naruto se puso a su lado preguntándole cosas sobre el lugar y la comida, mencionando entre eso Rameen y cosas triviales, como bromeando con la jovencita; Hinata solo los seguía algo tensa y un poco roja del coraje que sentía ahora.

-_eeh? P-pero solo a mi me ponía el –Chan ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Ooough! Que coraje…._ **inner:** -_Hina Hina Hina…-_ canturreo su inner en su mente negando con la cabeza- **inner**_**:**__-Deberías de calmarte, después de todo en parte es tu culpa, por ponerte en esos planes con él-_ en eso Hinata se calmo un poco y bajo la velocidad de su caminata-_pero es necesario, no quisiera que se encariñe tanto conmigo, si quiero realizar mis planes bien, es más que necesario con tal de que no sufra…_ **- inner:** _- Pues sí, pero no por eso el se estará como perro fiel a tus pies Hina-Chan… aun puedes pensar bien las cosas, supongo que regresar a Tristein fue una de la mejores opciones que has hecho hasta ahora-_ De nuevo relajo totalmente sus hombros y trato de alcanzar al par de ojiazules_- gracias inner…-_

Ya tarde cerca de la puesta de Sol, después de recoger los uniformes y llevarlos a sus alcobas, regresaron al patio trasero de la escuela encontrando a una peli rosa y Kyuubi tratando de mantener la magia de la Haruno de una forma estable, aunque al final terminaba en una explosión.

-Vaya, vaya aun sigues siendo muy mala en esto ¿nee?-

-nee-san, no seas tan cruel no sé porque no puedo, si siempre trato de mejorar y me concentro bien-la pobre ojijade estaba deprimida mientras de nuevo tomaba su varita frente a ella y decía un conjuro-

-¡Espera!.. ¿Aun tienes que pronunciar los hechizos?- Hinata se acerco a ella y alzo su varita cerca de ella, pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja y un rayo de luz brillante salió de su varita hasta donde estaba el rubio.

-eeh… Hinata, no juegues… Hinata no me puedo mover ¡Hinata!- enseguida quedo estático frente a ellas.

-Entonces, puedes manejar la magia natural, ¿cuál es tu elemento? O ¿sabes utilizar la alquimia?-La peli rosa se veía curiosa ante la ojiperla, mientras ella un poco apenada trataba de contestarle-tu eres más pequeña que yo ¿cierto Sakura-chan?-

- solo un par de años – contesto con un dulce puchero y los brazos cruzados.

-bueno, deberías considerarte grande, de estar en segundo grado ya, y al parecer yo tendré que ir desde cero- le decía amable.

-Bien sabes que no, mañana en tu examen seguramente te mandaran a tercer grado junto con Naruto-kun- enseguida un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la Hyuuga –_otra más que cae en sus redes…- _al notar que el rubio pensaba replicar, aun sin poder hacerlo por el encanto, deshizo el hechizo en él.

-Sakura, creo que estas mal…. "Hinata, ya veras, me vengare"- le susurro al pasar a su lado- seguramente a mi pasaran a lado de Siesta-Chan - decía mientras sonreía nervioso.

-No seas tonto Naruto- dijo Hinata sentada en un banco cerca del muro de la escuela, tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos y piernas cruzados como si estuviera meditando, de nuevo abrió sus ojos y estos se fundieron en un color purpura aperlado- Tu tienes más poder en magia que todos nosotros juntos- decía mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, como tratando de mirar su interior- Solo que tu poder no es exactamente sobre los elementos, quizá puedes hacer hechizos muy poderosos, pero nunca elementales, tu poder principal es la manipulación de bijuus, claro… dependiendo el que te haya tocado, a personas como tu se les llama jiinjurikis… y de nuevo, dependiendo del que te haya tocado es el nivel de poder que se te puede catalogar…- callo para darle paso a Kyuubi quien seguiría la explicación.

-Ahora que Hinata lo ha confirmado te podemos explicar bien tu vida y lo que en realidad eres, solo te pedimos que calles y dejes que terminemos de hablar para al final puedas preguntar todo lo que quieras, de lo contrario no te diremos más hasta el momento indicado- Naruto sentado frente a Hinata y Kyuubi en la posición flor de loto igual que Sakura miraba algo impaciente, impresionado y con un toque de felicidad, pero se mantuvo sereno y se limito a asentir- Tu nombre verdadero es Naruto Namikaze, tus padres fueron los reyes del anterior reino de Konoha y ya no conocido País del fuego, actualmente el Estado de Germania, Lord Minato y Lady Kushina Namikaze, tus abuelos paternos son los tíos de la joven Haruno –enseguida los dos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras que Hinata se mantenía seria y calmada, algo que Naruto tomo en cuenta pero que no tomo tanto en cuenta, todo eso le había caído como balde de agua fría y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando recordó que tendría que quedarse callado- Lady Tsunade Eleonore de la Vallieré princesa del reino de Albión y por supuesto el Duque Jiraiya Namikaze que se negó a la corona que le había heredado su hermano al caer este muerto ante una enfermedad y se la cedió a su Hijo Minato -Kyuubi calló por un momento echando un suspiro al aire, algo melancólico como recordando fuertemente el pasado trato de respirar normal de nuevo y siguió con su relato-Tus abuelos maternos, bueno no sé mucho de ellos, ya que murieron al ser atacado su pequeño reino que se encontraba cerca de Konoha, y tu madre fue la única sobreviviente que fue cuidada en el ceno de la familia Namikaze a pesar que ella era parte de la familia Uzumaki, familia noble de una rama secundaria, es por eso, que ahora llevas este apellido para no llamar tanto la atención.-observo momentáneamente a Hinata y esta solo le contesto con la mirada- Naciste como el heredero del reino de Germania, dado que antes de que nacieras, fue el cambio de nombre de los países convirtiéndose en estados gobernados cada uno por reyes, como siempre ha sido; al nacer había una profecía sobre ti y el poder que mantienes dentro, el cual ya sabes es controlar a diestra y siniestra el bijuu de tu nación, en este caso… yo- abrió la boca, tenía tantas ganas de hablar pero no quería quedarse a medias y se aguanto la curiosidad para mantenerse aun callado- tu poder en magia en muy grande más que el del mejor mage de todas las naciones, dado que tu bijuu es el más fuerte, el noveno, el de nueve colas que este mismo puede controlar a los menos colas, para darte cuenta tu magia es color naranja nada común entre mages ya que normalmente este resulta ser azul, puedes hacer hechizos y dependiendo de tu control este se hace más poderoso, claro se le conoce como magia natural ya que los elementos no intervienen, pero a cambio de eso, un bijuu puede controlar los cuatro elementos y como tu controlas al bijuu… literalmente es tu poder, ahora independientemente de la magia, un mage de tu rango puede entrenarse en taijutsu y kenjutsu mejorando sus habilidades; finalmente sabiendo que todo se logra con esfuerzo y viendo que este poder que puedes poseer es muy grande requiere mucho esfuerzo, valentía, honor y pasión en lo que se hace, tendrás que entrenar mucho y ser paciente, porque nada se logra de la noche a la mañana…- termino por fin Kyuubi de la explicación sobre lo que sabía del joven rubio.

-¿Kyuubi?-

-sí, ya puedes preguntar lo que quieras…-

-Si utilizas la palabra "controlar" con respecto a los de tu raza…- un tic se mostró en el rostro del zorro.- ya te dije que no soy una simple "raza" sino Especie ¬¬ -

-ok, ok, especie… supongo que hablas de seres descontrolados y malvados- se impresiono que se haya dado cuenta de ese simplísimo detalle.

-Bueno dado que tu padre se preocupo en que realmente te sea difícil controlar al más fuerte y poderoso bijuu – dijo alegándose a sí mismo-trato de "domesticarme" colocando un sello sobre mi perdiendo gran parte de su poder debilitándose gravemente – sintió como Kyuubi mostró un poco de tristeza en su voz- se recupero poco después, y sabiendo que no podía usar ya mis poderes totalmente y viendo que la sed de sangre tan común en los bijuus se suprimía poco a poco fue como mi dueño durante un tiempo, protegiéndome y siempre que yo podía le pagaba con la misma moneda, lo conocí desde un poco antes de que nacieras, y quizá el fue el primero que formo lazos conmigo… un demonio, algo inmundo y terrorífico para los humanos….-

-ohh… pero tú me habías dicho que no habías tocado las tierras de Konoha por siglos ¿porque me mentiste?-

-No podía decírtelo, no estaba seguro de que fueras un Namikaze- le dijo como si fuera del clima que hablara. El rubio solo gruño un poco pero enseguida observo a la pelinegra y abrió la boca para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-No Naruto, no soy bruja ¬¬ - dijo la Hyuuga anticipando lo que iba a decir el ojiazul- y antes de seguir hablando te aviso que tienes que madrugar para poder canalizar un poco de tu magia que fueron sellados cuando chico, y bueno, creo que es todo respecto a ti- suspiro lento.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero gracias Hinata-termino diciendo con una simpleza, aunque realmente traía una pizca de vértigo a su expresión.

-Ahora con respecto a Hinata… -el zorro se acomodo a un lado de Naruto y a al otro lado de Hinata- Como saben proviene de una familia Noble, la Familia Hyuuga y estos por don los miembros de esta familia tienen los ojos blancos aperlados como Hinata, que activando su línea sucesoria pueden ver el poder de los mages y previenen algún ataque con solo tenerlo activado, es por eso que ella pudo ver tus poderes natos Naruto… - este solo asintió- Este don que poseen puede ser utilizado cuando los miembros alcanzan un nivel alto como mages, que extrañamente lo tienen a los escasos 17 años – lo dijo mirando directamente hacia ella- ¿Qué?-dijo algo incomoda sentir toda la atención a ella- aah.. Ya ya me toca explicar ok- pensó un poco para luego empezar su explicación- como se pueden imaginar, tener ese nivel a mi edad es extraño, pero todo es gracias a la transición de poderes que me heredo mi madre, que fue en parte lo que sucedió hace unas horas, estos poderes que me cedió son dos, una es la de vidente y sucede cuando entro en trance como lo sucedido y veo ya sea un pasado en donde me desmiente hechos que resultan lo contrario o el futuro, que normalmente son malas noticias y el otro es el control de un elemento divino " la luz" aparte de los dos elementos que puedo controlar hasta ahora tierra y viento, Desde los 7 años la transición trato de cumplirse pero siempre había alguien que los aplazaba pensando en mi bien, dado que podía ser muy fuerte para mi sistema, y en fin… como cualquier otro mage puedo controlar todos los elementos, claro… con esfuerzo y tiempo– dijo suspirando- normalmente muchos mages de familias nobles tienen poderes adicionales aunque estos son algo… extraños, y curiosamente tengamos ciertos lazos unos con otros-mirando a la peli rosada siguió hablando- con respecto a nuestros poderes, son cosas que no se obtienen de la noche a la mañana, nos los ganaremos con los años, así que en realidad no es la gran cosa-termino sonriendo mientras miraba a la más pequeña del grupo.

-hablen por ustedes que la inútil de aquí soy yo- Sakura que al fin pronuncio palabra alguna estaba algo impresionada por lo que podían hacer ellos dos y ella prácticamente… nada.

-una vez, una amiga me dijo que a veces las personas pueden llevarse sorpresas muy grandes- le dijo Naruto sonriéndole como siempre, Hinata recordó que fue ella quien le dijo eso y realmente se sintió complacida, aunque un poco decepcionada – _"solo una amiga… "- _**inner:**_ ¿pues cuanto tiene que lo conoces? Debes sentirte más que servida Hina-chan, no seas una exagerada… _- luegose levantaron todos y empezaron a dirigirse al comedor de la academia.

-Bueno, para saber los poderes de Saku-chan será cuestión de ver que familiar invocara mañana ¿no?-

-¿No será más fácil que uses tu línea sucesoria para ver que poderes tengo?-

-Ayy! Como me arden los ojos, creo que necesito dormir y comer… tengo mucha hambre-

-Hinata onee-san ¬¬ que cruel eres conmigo-

-Mañana que invoques al más hermoso y fuerte familiar veras que no es necesario de mis ojos para ver que tan fuerte eres n.n-

-Eso creo… - miraba sus pies algo apenada- ¡vamos! Lo harás bien Sakura-chan – le dijo Naruto mientras le abrazaba de los hombros, dado que Sakura era un poco más pequeña encajaba bien en los brazos de Naruto (/ quien como Sakura *.*/) – si estás conmigo seguro que si lo haré bien Naruto-kun- le respondió algo sonrojada- Seguro que estaré contigo n_n-

Hinata estaba hirviendo de celos al ver como seguía abrazando a Sakura y por hacer algo lo jalo de la mano llevándolo con ella hacia el comedor corriendo y alejándolos de una Sakura enojada y al ahora de nuevo zorrito blanco, con la excusa de "¡tengo hambre Naruto! Acompáñame a comer, no me gusta degustar sola " y este seguro iba detrás de ella (/ ¬¬.´´ /).

-Hinata pensándolo…. – de repente sintió como ella lo empujaba hacia uno de los muros con un poco de rudeza y lo apretaba contra la pared con sus dos manos en su pecho, no veía su cara, ya que su fleco la tapaba totalmente- ¿p-porque Naruto?¿¡P-PORQUE LLAMAS CON EL –CHAN A LAS DEMÁS CHICAS MENOS A MI?! A mí fue a quien primero me decías así… ¡¿Por qué ahora NO?!- estaba roja y no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Porque fuiste TÚ quien cambio su actitud conmigo y no quise serte un estorbo, ¿no lo recuerdas acaso?- miraba como las facciones de Hinata mostraban su tristeza- si lo haces por algo, no lo hagas… que lo único que haces es lastimarnos-Hinata dejo de hacer esfuerzo y siguió caminando dándose cuenta de su error.

-¡Hinata!-sintió como la envolvió en sus brazos y la acerco a él, la miraba como esperando una respuesta a lo que ella solo contesto- eres un estorbo - sus ojos miraron una desilusión incomparable y buscaban resignación - pero…. Eres MI estorbo Naruto-kun - y enseguida escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio mientras enredaba sus manos por su cuello y este solo la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, espero que si le haya gustado y les eh adelantado un poco n.n, ya saben lo único que les pido… un review por favor! **

**(: Dollinpop **


End file.
